jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Tabs
Take a look at the Jurassic Park: Builder article. It uses tabs, and I think we can apply the same thing to many of the larger dinosaur articles on the wiki. Perhaps there can be a separate tab for movie, novel, and game canon? :I'll try and put together an example article to see how it looks. Styro (Contact me) We have a T. rex! 20:43, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Bug: Strange lists on top of articles I had been thinking about that too. It was I who placed the Tabs BTW :) However, there are some bugs with the Tabs. On top of the article there are these * Game * Missions Furthermore, if you go to the "Missions" tab, you can't hit "Edit" and edit the "Missions" article. Could you look into this? BastionMonk (talk) 09:22, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Basically, you have to create subpages for each tab on the page. So if you wanted to edit a specific part of the article, you need to go to the specific subpage (in this case, Jurassic Park: Builder/Missions). The main article also seems to be on the page twice, for whatever reason. I'll see what I can do to fix that. Styro (Contact me) We have a T. rex! 14:39, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Bug: Editing If I hit "Edit" on Jurassic Park: Builder I only get *Jurassic Park: Builder/Game|Game *Jurassic Park: Builder/Missions|Missions This reduces the editability of the articles. We've got to solve this. BastionMonk (talk) 09:50, November 12, 2013 (UTC) :As far as I know, the only way to edit content on a tabbed page is to edit the subpage instead. I don't think there's any way around this yet. Maybe we could just make a little header directing people to edit the subpages instead? Styro (Contact me) We have a T. rex! 17:43, December 15, 2013 (UTC) ::What if I would like to edit the first paragraph of the article? BastionMonk (talk) 14:28, December 16, 2013 (UTC) ::They don't seem to have this problem @ the Terra Nova wiki. I can easily hit edit @ their Triceratops article and get access to the entire article. Could you look into this? BastionMonk (talk) 14:32, December 16, 2013 (UTC) UPDATE: A Solution Has Been Found! I've found a way to put tabs on an article and have all the content on that one page. It's called the Tabber. It looks like this in source code: First Tab Title=First tab sample text. |-|Second Tab Title=Second tab content goes here. |-|Third Tab Title=Third tab content goes here. And when properly implemented in the finished page looks like this: First Tab Title=First tab sample text. |-|Second Tab Title=Second tab content goes here. |-|Third Tab Title=Third tab content goes here. The one drawback is that the article can only be edited through source code when Tabber is on it, but I think the benefits far outweigh this tiny little detail. I'm about to put it onto the JP: Builder page and see how it looks. Styro (Contact me) We have a T. rex! 20:14, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Back now. It looks good to me, hope you like it. I've kept the old subpages around in case we need the page history, but if you don't think we need them anymore I can go and delete them. Styro (Contact me) We have a T. rex! 20:17, December 24, 2013 (UTC)